Goodbye
by SamuraiFlash344
Summary: Natsu loves his nakama dearly, so he asks Gray to fufill his destiny as a Demon Slayer. Hints of Natza. Angst fic


**Natsu loves his nakama dearly so he asks Gray to fufill his destiny as a Demon Slayer. Hints of Natza.  
**

**The idea of the story is based off of Yours truly -Pride's story 'Because That's What Brothers Do' Amazing author btw. ooo and Natsu knows he's END and the Guild knows.**

* * *

The Guild was quiet.

Quieter than it has ever been before.

The whole Tartaros fiasco really affected everybody in the guild. Specifically, Team Natsu as the most has happened to them. More specifically, Natsu and Gray. Natsu more than Gray though. Natsu hasn't been to the Guild in two weeks, which was when the whole ordeal ended.

You would be too if you found out you were one of Zeref's most powerful demons.

He is not Natsu Dragneel. No, he is Etherious Natsu Dragneel. He is the only one that can kill Zeref.

But once he does that, who will be the one that will kill him if he still craves blood?

Which is why he is scared.

Scared of hurting his friends. Scared of hurting the one he holds dearest to his heart. Scared of disgracing his father.

He believes that there will be someone else who has the power to kill Zeref.

This is why he must go to the Demon Slayer. The only one that could stop him.

•••

To say the Guild was surprised when they had seen Natsu kick down the doors was an understatement.

They were left speechless. Honestly, they weren't talking or brawling at all.

He looked around with the most determined and serious expression they had ever seen. Once he had spotted what he was searching for, he set out; ready to tell his friends what he wants them to do.

His eyes wandered to Lucy as she spotted him with wide eyes. Next was Erza who also had her orbs stretched as he felt his heart skip a beat upon meeting their gaze.

He can't think of that right now.

Finally, they fell on his best friend and rival. He had no reaction to his arrival it seemed as he stared at Natsu; the same way the said man was looking at everyone else. Natsu walked over to each of them and grabbed their hands and dragged them to the middle of the Guild to which they didn't protest or make a squeak.

He made Gray stand in the middle, Erza on his left and Lucy on his right. Natsu let out a sigh as he grabbed Loke from Lucy's key ring and pointed it toward his heart.

Lucy's eyes widened even more.

He grabbed Erza's hand, which was holding one of her many swords and pointed it towards his heart once more. Erza felt her eyes grow misty at the action and she struggled to let tears fall. Natsu really wanted to die now since he made her cry.

Finally…

He lifted Gray's hand and lifted it so the palm so it was pointed at his heart. Gray gritted and grinded his teeth.

"Gray…" he began. "You...Have the markings too right?" He didn't need an answer but he wanted know if he would answer."I…I am the demon and you're the Demon Slayer. The markings, I think, are trying to take over me. Soon… I might change and I fear I won't come back and…and." He sighed as he strained his words. "I wil- END will kill everyone in its path! That includes you, the Guild and…and." His eyes quickly flashed to Erza but went back to Gray, "I do not want to live when the time comes.I rather die than witness the people I love, my nakama, die by my own hands! So when the inevitable happens… I am the demon! SLAY ME!"

By now everyone in the Guild all had tears in their eyes. Laxus and Gajeel bit their lips as they silently fell. Mirajane, Wendy along with Lisanna and Lucy, who still held her key up, started sobbing uncontrollably. Master looked at the pinkette with a stern face. Erza and Gray stood there with their bangs covering their eyes.

"I AM E.N.D! ETHERIOUS NATSU DRAGNEEL AND I DESERVE TO D-…"

Smack!

He should've seen it coming. Everyone did. The look on Erza's face when she hit Natsu was a little more than frightening. The pain hurt but was bearable. He could take a couple hits. But when he recovered from the hit, he cringed when he felt the angriest glare she had ever made toward him. He had thought he had seen all of her glares when they were kids but apparently…

He was wrong.

"How dare you!?"

The simple question had caught him off guard but his faced remained emotionless.

"How could you even think about leaving **ME**?!"

He wanted to fix her of her mistake, but he couldn't help but feel it wasn't.

That and he didn't have the heart to correct her.

"I'm going to have your blood on my hands if I don't."

"Who said were not going take you down before you get the chance to?!"

"Because!" Natsu's eyes turned into slits. "It's the **INEVITABLE** ERZA!"

"What would killing you do, Natsu? Sure, it would PROBABLY prevent your darkness from coming out but what about us? Don't you think we'll fall into our own darkness when you fall Natsu?"

"The darkness I cause will cause way more pain for everyone. In order for that not to happen Gray has to-"

"Shut up, Natsu."

Gray dropped his hand. Natsu felt his heart pang.

"What are you-"

"You want to die so bad Natsu…? Fine, just go die somewhere else because I don't want your blood on my hands."

Natsu stood upright, glaring at the raven haired male.

"You don't Underst-"

"Oh I understand all right! I understand that you're a wuss that can't take a punch when life comes at them!" Gray lifted his head and glared back at Natsu with the same intensity. Natsu eyes turned into slits. At least he hadn't lost his inner dragon.

"What?"

"You heard me." He began, looking all around the room. "Look at our friends you idiot." Natsu kept his eyes locked on Gray's. "Do you see them asking to die? We all have a purpose here and your…your just trying to escape! Trying to take the easy way out won't work all the time Natsu!"

Natsu unlocked his eyes off Gray's to look around and see his nakama nodding at his words. He looked away just as fast as he looked though. He was ashamed but…this is what he deserves.

Lucy dropped her arm as Erza continued to glare daggers at the Salamander. Gray remained emotionless.

"If you want to die so bad just do it yourself!" Gray yelled finally losing his cool. Everyone agreed that that was going too far.

Natsu allowed his bangs to cover his eyes. "I tried…" Gray widened his eyes in surprise as did the rest of the Guild.

"Natsu…" He heard Erza mutter. Tears were now streaming down her face as she let out a sudden strangled sob. "W-why?"

Natsu didn't answer. His heart was breaking at every moment and now it's just shattered.

He made Erza cry.

And now, he'll never forgive himself.

He turned around and walked away, out the Guild hall, ignoring the yells of 'Natsu, Salamander and Natsu-niis's'. He stopped at the entrance, looking back briefly at his family.

"Goodbye." _'My precious family'_

_'Goodbye Erza.'_

* * *

**My try at an angst fic. I know I gotta work out some tweeks and whatnot but how did you think I do? Oh and drop a review. It would mean the world to me! **


End file.
